


Look At The Stars - A Collection of Hollstein Oneshots

by creampuff1698



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4038472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuff1698/pseuds/creampuff1698
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Collection of Hollstein Oneshots, written either from prompts or small ideas. Mainly very fluffy. Minor Laferry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hiding In Art Class

Carmilla didn't usually pay attention in class, since her being a vampire mean't she'd sat in them more times than she could count. However there was one class she enjoyed, apart from Philosophy of course, which interested her beyond anything else, the other class, was art. She loved art, and all the emotion and power it could express in such a simple picture. Her mind was able to explore everything she had experienced and she could express it all in a way words could not. Art was something that, in all her years of existence, had never died.

She was lost in her own world once she got drawing, and she often stayed after the class was long over, creating more and more.  
Today was one such day that she had stayed behind, she was alone, or so she thought.

Her pen was running out and this was the last thing Carmilla needed when she was in a full flow of creativity. Breathing out a slow sigh, she got up from where she was working and padded over to the supply cupboard; she never brought any stationary of her own.

It was only when she had got close that she noticed the door was ajar. Reaching to open it, a squeal was heard from inside. Okay, this was weird. She cautiously pushed the door the rest of the way open, and sat hunched over in the corner was a smaller girl, a smaller very cute girl.

Before Carmilla realised she was staring, the door was pulled closed again by the now, red faced cupcake.

"Shh I'm hiding."

"Oh, who from?" Carmilla quirked an eyebrow at the small brunette and smirked.

"No one in particular.." The girl peeked her head out of the cupboard door. "There's no one else here right?" Carmilla shook her head, and opened the door fully again.

"Cupcake you are ridiculous."

"My name's Laura."

"Sure cutie, it can't be that comfortable in there, its safe to come out." She gestured to the empty room with her hand, unsure why she was still trying to coax the cupcake out, Carmilla wasn't usually this interested in any other students.

Laura stumbled out the small door and practically fell into Carmilla's arms as she tripped over the edge. Carmilla smirked and Laura turned a bright shade of pink before scrambling up onto her own two feet. The pink tinge still not leaving her face.

"How long exactly were you planning to stay in there buttercup?" Laura looked around the room, definitely no one in sight, she let go of a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and looked back to see the taller brunette with her eyebrows raised.

"Not long.. just long enough so that some Zeta guys gave up trying to find me to use me as a human Pinata. Um, and I thought they'd never look in here so it was probably safe, y'know, I guess I should just go back and hope they can't find me right." Carmilla's eyes widened slightly, she was cute but she sure could talk.

"Take a breath cupcake, you'll make yourself light headed." Carmilla laughed her usual smirk playing on her lips. Laura giggled slightly when she realised she'd been rambling again. This girl giggling was adorable Carmilla decided, it needed to happen again. She took a step closer.

"So what are you planning on doing now, going to go out there and hope you won't end up caught in the process, or are you going to stay here with me, alternatively I could just lock you back up in that cupboard, choice is yours cutie." Laura blushed again, weighing up her options, this girl wasn't her usual company but staying put with her seemed the most desirable option of the lot.

"I'll stay here for a while.. of course only if that's okay with you, i wouldn't want to disturb you or anything, I mean I could just-"

"Cupcake."

"Hm?"

"Why would I suggest you stay if I didn't want you too, I could've easily sent you out there to face those Zeta idiots."

"Oh."

"Mhmm, now I'm going to be over there, try not to make a mess of the place now cutie." Carmilla reached behind Laura, her eyes trained on the smaller ones face, and pulled a new pen out the store cupboard. The whole reason she had come over here in the first place, brushing against her arm in the process. She smirked when she realised she'd made the little cupcake blush again. This was going to become a new hobby of hers.


	2. Speed Dating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafontaine persuaded Laura to try Speed Dating, Laura meets some familiar faces but one dark haired girl seems to make all the other dates seem pointless.

Why did I let them talk me into this, why did I ever think this would be a good idea.   
I was sat at a small table which had an empty chair on the opposite side, I was in a circle of a number of small tables and I was also in a room full of girls, some of which I recognised from Silas. Oh god why was I even here. I looked towards the door, wondering if it was too late to back out, I was just considering the escape route when there was movement in the room. I must have zoned out for the get set go, because there was now an extremely tall red head sat opposite me.

"Hey Laura." Danny Lawrence my Lit TA was now sat opposite me.

"Hey, so um, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing Hollis. I didn't know you were the type for this kind of dating?" I shifted in my seat and scanned around the room.

"I'm not." I said rather too quickly. "It was Lafontaine's idea, they thought it would be good for me to get out there y'know, meet some people." This was the truth, they were probably waiting outside for me still, to see if I had met someone I was interested in. I know they just want the best for me, but this speed dating idea still didn't really appeal.

"I see." Danny spoke suddenly and I realised I'd zoned out for a second.

"I'll see you in class okay?" Danny got up to leave, I was suddenly worried I'd done something wrong.

"Huh what?"

"It's speed dating Laura, my time is up, i'll see you in class." I nodded, suddenly remembering the whole point of speed dating.

"Okay" Danny moved to the next table and I was left sat anxiously on the edge of my seat when a girl, who couldn't be much taller than I was, slumped into the chair Danny was only a minute prior. 

"Hey cutie." As soon as she spoke I knew exactly who that raspy voice belonged to. It was Carmilla Karnstein. The broody girl from down the hall, the girl who never pays attention to anything and ignores everybody just so she can read. I had always been interested in her reading choice, but never had the courage to go up and start a conversation about books with someone who would probably tell me to go away with much harsher words. But here she was, sat in front of me, smirk plastered across her mouth and no book in sight. I took a deep breath.

"Hey, um Carmilla right?"

"That's me cutie."

"Yeah so um.." I was trying to think of something to say, or ask. Of course there was lots I wanted to know about the mysterious girl but how do you even start a conversation.

"Earth to cutie." Carmilla was waving a hand in front of my face, I really had to stop spacing out. She gave a small laugh as I bunched up my face.

"I'm here to talk to you sweetheart, not just look at you, although I don't have any objection to the latter." I could clearly see her look me up and down and I must have turned a bright red colour as heat rose in my cheeks.

"Anyway my times up, sorry cutie." She got up to leave just like Danny did, and I didn't realise the pout on my face until she smiled.

"Don't worry, you'll see me at Silas." I watched her run her fingers along the table edge as she walked away. I then mentally cursed, why did I have to be so awkward. I didn't have long to be sour about it when another girl was sat in her place.

———————  
The rest of the girls who I spoke to were just a blur, I couldn't get the dark haired Karnstein out of my mind. Before I realised, the hour was up and it was time to go, or exchange numbers with a few people if you wanted. I didn't really want to be caught by anyone, and I'd see Carmilla at Silas wouldn't I? So there's no point in staying behind. I had to report to Lafontaine. I made my way to the door with no interruption, good.

They were outside as I had expected, Laf grinned as they walked my way.

"So L, meet anyone you like the look of?"

"Maybe one, but she's the type that's probably got loads of people's numbers who she's never going to text and probably flirted with everyone and I don't know, she's just so indifferent and uh." I finished my ramble and looked to Laf, but they had there eyes trained on something behind me, someone coming our way.

"Hey." I spun round and sure enough I was face to face with the taller dark haired Carmilla.

"Hey." I still wasn't one for conversation starters.

"You ran off before you could give me your number cutie." I stood staring mouth open slightly in stunned silence. She actually wanted my number, oh.

"Uh yeah sure of course." I pulled my ancient phone from my pocket.

"I figured since you weren't very good with face to face conversation, you'd be better over text, then I might actually get a chance to get to know you." She took my phone from my hands and punched in her number before handing it back and stalking away. Leaving Laf and I alone again.

"See you around."

Laf turned to me.

"That one?"

"That one." I was sure.


	3. Pyjama Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little enthusiastic Laura Hollis invites the dimwit squad over for a sleepover in her dorm much to her vampire girlfriend's dismay. Although she does secretly enjoy herself in the end.

There was a knock at the door of room 307 (actual knocking what is this), and Laura was up bouncing to open it, already in her tank top and pyjama bottoms, to greet her guests, the dimwit squad as Carmilla affectionately named them. Carmilla grumbled at the disturbance and slid further down on her bed hiding her face with the book in her hands. Seconds later the door was open and it was followed by a flood of noise. Danny entered dragging an inflatable air bed into the middle of the dorm room, followed by Lafontaine who was carrying a large pile of precariously balanced DVD cases, they would be spoilt for choice in movies. Great, Carmilla thought, even more noise. Perry was the last in the room, she smiled as the others settled down and closed the door.

"I made brownies, who wants one." Perry laughed as Lafontaine and Laura scrambled up immediately at the mention of food, rushing at Perry for the sweet treats. Danny had set the air bed down in one corner and sat onto the edge of Laura's bed, hugging her legs to her chest to take up less space. Perry settled down next to her and Laura bounced onto her bed soon after, followed by a brownie munching bio major.

"Okay, so I thought maybe we could watch a couple films first, while we eat the rest of these brownies?" Laura spoke and was already searching through Laf's large collection of sci-fi and horror they'd somehow managed to carry which was now sprawled all over the dorm room floor.

Carmilla peeked over the edge of her book and grumbled,  
"Oh so long as it's not some soppy rom-com I guess I'll be able to survive." She swung her legs off the bed, and stalked in the direction of the fridge, opened her soy milk and drank it straight from the carton. The others turned around to watch her while Laura held up a few potential film choices.

"Didn't mean to interrupt your little dimwit squad meeting or anything." Carmilla shrugged and slumped back on her bed. She would rather leave them to it, but Laura had made it clear that if she stayed, it would be worth her while, and she wasn't about to pass up that offer.

However, after they took an age to select a film and even longer to settle down, Carmilla decided to give up on her book because there was no way she could concentrate at all. She surveyed the room. Danny was still sat on Laura's bed by the headboard, legs crossed and Laura was knelt at the end of it watching the film with eager eyes. Perry and Lafontaine were cuddled up on the floor, clearly from this angle they were definitely paying more attention to each other than the film.

Something in the film made Danny jump and, Laura squealed and almost fell off her bed, Danny caught her arm and Carmilla clenched her jaw. She still wasn't fond of that Summer Soc, but she tolerated her for Laura's sake. She rolled her eyes.

"Is this really what you idiots think a party is?" Laura pouted at her and mumbled something about a grumpy vampire before turning back to the film. But then Carmilla smirked, she knew exactly how to get the pyjama party going.

~~~~~~~~~  
Once the girls and Laf had again settled down and almost looked as if they were already asleep, she silently got up from her bed and took her pillow in her hands, moving carefully behind Danny. Then she struck. Danny immediately yelped in confusion, before whipping round and hitting Carmilla just as hard in return. Laura leapt up giggling and waved her yellow pillow in the air.

"Is that how you want to play it Karnstein?" Carmilla looked up at her tiny girlfriend stood on her bed.

"Oh absolutely cupcake." Carmilla pulled a meaningful smirk and swung her leopard print pillow in Laura's direction. Lafontaine grinned and jumped up, and pulled Perry with them.

"Come on Perr." Lafontaine enthusiastically jumped into the action and got a few hits at Danny before being pushed back by the taller redhead.

"Please be careful, don't break anything Lafontaine." Perry had a slow start but she soon got into it once Laf handed her the spare pillow and gave her an encouraging pat, she batted Lafontaine a few times in return. Carmilla however, had her eyes trained on Laura, she looked as if she would pounce at any moment. Laura was looking back into those big dark eyes and smirked. Carmilla lunged forward and their pillows collided with an explosion of feathers. Perry looked absolutely mortified at the mess they'd just created and was already placing armfuls into the waste basket. Lafontaine threw some feathers like confetti and teased Perry's cleaning habits and Danny tried to help as best she could.

While Laura looked on at the newly formed chaos Carmilla's arms found their way around the tiny brunette's waist, she snuggled her girlfriend close, and gave Laura a kiss on her forehead.

"You know maybe this sleepover idea isn't as bad as I thought, they seem to keep each other quite well entertained, plus Clifford gets a constant reminder that you're mine." Carmilla pressed her lips to Laura's neck. Laura smiled and silently hummed.

"Danny already knows I'm yours Carm." Then their lips met, and they hardly noticed there were still other people in the room so caught up in the moment. When a pillow came flying their way from Danny's direction, and almost knocked them over.

"Get a room!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought this was our room that you had invaded for a moment there. Perhaps I was mistaken."

"Carm be nice." Carmilla stood down and turned her attention back to Laura.

She was almost sure Danny muttered 'whipped' from the other side of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I understand it's very short, this is my first Hollstein fic, constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
